The Quest: A Fractured Fairy Tale
by shanejayell
Summary: When Snow White's sister is dumped at the altar (more or less) she goes on a quest to find Prince Charming and bring the hero back... in chains if needed! (Also on Fictionpress, but as it's a fairy tale spoof, I felt it fit here too.)
1. Chapter 1

The Quest: A Fractured Fairy Tale

Part One

"Bring me the head of Prince Charming!" the Wicked Queen cried out angrily from her throne, the members of the court gathered around watching anxiously.

"Mo-ther," Snow White sighed out, getting her parent's attention. The pale skinned beauty who so resembled the queen in her youth pushed her long black hair back as she coolly suggested, "Just bringing him back in chains would be enough, I think."

"Indeed," the Wicked Queen nodded thoughtfully, her own black hair now carrying a hint of silver. Her red dress clung to a well proportioned body, her face still mostly unlined by age.

'Not that mother is really all that wicked,' Snow mused as she studied her mother, 'it just seems to be a nickname she chose to embrace.' The local kings had begun to call her that name after discovering how dangerous she could be in both negotiations and politics. 'Not to mention over a card table,' Snow added impishly.

"No," the quiet voice interrupted them. Rose Red was even paler than normal, her flaming hair bolder than ever as she said to them gravely, "Simply because he rescued me and did not take advantage, does not mean we can bring him back here by force."

Snow looked at her younger sister in surprise. "You mean that he didn't even try to..." Snow trailed off disbelievingly.

With a clearly annoyed expression on her face Rose bit out the words, "He did not even come near me with his... sword."

"Damn, maybe he really is gay," the Queen blurted out without thinking.

Fighting back her sudden tears Rose Red swept from the throne room even as an awkward silence fell. Snow gave an exasperated sigh and glared up at her mother from where she stood beside the throne, the older woman having the grace to look sheepish.

'How could something so simple go so wrong?' Snow wondered as the courtiers began to speak up, making suggestions to the Queen.

Everything had started out beautifully with Rose Red being kidnapped, too. It was very nearly a tradition in this part of the world that a unwed princess would be taken captive, taken up to a mountain keep or down to a dank dungeon and there wait to be rescued by the handsomest of princes. After the rescue they'd take the long way home, get to know each other better, and often the question would be popped before they got home.

In fact poor Rose had been getting so impatient for her kidnapping to finally happen that she had even begun to hint to their mother the Queen that she might arrange something. As Rose often pointed out she was already sixteen, practically an old maid, and soon she would be losing the bloom of her princess-hood.

'Somehow I doubt that Mother helped arrange for that troll to attack,' Snow thought to herself grimly, 'she wouldn't sacrifice guards like that.'

Once a delighted Rose had been carried away they put the word out that they needed a prince, and soon one came. A wandering prince named Charming soon appeared at court and despite Snow's misgivings about the beautiful blonde boy he had ridden out to face the troll in it's keep. Clearly he had beaten it in battle for a few days later he returned to the castle with Rose, kissed her good-bye then rode away without a word, leaving a devastated Rose in his wake.

"So what can we do?" the queen scowled.

Snow puffed out a breath, adjusting her blue dress a bit uncomfortably. "If I can make a suggestion?" she offered.

"Please do," her mother gave Snow a thoughtful look, recognizing that expression on her shrewd daughter's face. 'It's too bad that seems to make the men less interested in her, not more,' the Queen thought to herself wryly.

"Sending armed forces or knights to go find our wayward prince won't make Rose very happy," Snow said seriously, "not to mention how it would spur on the gossips. But a single rider, one who is a good horseman and skilled with a blade, could go and get him much more quietly."

"You have someone in mind," the Queen didn't exactly make it a question and Snow smiled, nodding. She put two and two together quickly and smiled back as the Queen cautioned her, "It could be dangerous, daughter."

"With a bit of protective coloring it should be fine," Snow reassured her. With a impish look she added, "And Rose knows I tend to like riding off on my own anyway, so there shouldn't be any trouble."

"Officially," the Queen stressed the word, "I can't approve of my eldest daughter going off on adventures, but as long as you don't tell me exactly what you're doing it should be fine."

Snow rolled her eyes at the deception and the Queen laughed.

Early next morning in her quarters Rose worked to ready herself for her trip, her lady's maid frowning worriedly behind her. "Are you sure this is a good idea, ma'am?" Alice asked nervously, her long blonde hair shimmering as she helped the princess pack.

"No," Snow said to her frankly, "but that's never stopped me before." She frowned as she noticed what Alice was trying to pack, "Just travelling clothes, I thought I said. A long lacy gown doesn't really work for spending days on horseback."

"You won't be stopping in at any of the local courts?" Alice asked her in surprise. She smiled shyly as she softly suggested, "I understand that Queen Cinderella is holding a ball soon, as is Queen Beauty. Both have sons that would make good matches..."

"You know I don't like that sort of thing," Snow answered her crisply, grabbing several pairs of dark colored pants and folding them into her saddlebags, "and to be honest I can't stand those two butterflies." Ignoring her maid's appalled look she stuffed matching shirts into her bags as she asked, "Can you find my heavy cloak?"

"Here," Alice hefted the bundle of brow cloth and held the princess' short sword in the other hand, "and I assume you'll be wearing this, too?"

"Thank you," Snow smiled wryly, hearing the tone of disapproval in Alice's voice. Her sword belt buckled on over her black pants, her simple red shirt crisp against her skin.

"I still can't believe that a princess of the blood would go out dressed like this," Alice shook her head with a sigh, her own dress swirling around her legs, blue eyes widened with distress. "What would your people think?"

"Oh they're used to me by now," Snow said dryly as she adjusted the braid that Alice had tied back her hair in. She smiled at the maid with surprising gentleness, "I do appreciate all your efforts at civilizing me, even if they are a little annoying."

"Of course," Alice said as she helped settle the traveller's cloak around Snow's shoulders, "you knew as soon as I was hired why I was brought here."

Snow laughed, "My mother may be subtle, but she's been despairing of my behaviour for years, ever since I ran away from home and worked in that mine with the seven dwarves when I was younger." She grabbed her bags off of the bed and slung them over her shoulder, pausing a moment when she saw Alice hesitate, "Yes?"

Alice stepped forward and gently kissed the taller woman on the cheek, her breath stirring a few loose strands of Snow's hair as she said, "Good luck."

Snow looked down at Alice in surprise, "What was that for?"

"You looked so much like a young knight about to embark on a quest," Alice explained as they walked to the door to Snow's suite, "I couldn't help myself."

A faint blush colored Snow's cheeks as she smiled, "Thank you." With that she was off, striding down the hall with her cloak swirling, sword softly thumping against her side.

The queen's Councilor fell into step beside her, Jack's blonde hair falling into his eyes. Once known as an adventurer and giant killer he had retired, but there was still a dangerous twinkle to his eyes. "That rude beast you prefer has been saddled up," he cheerfully reported as they walked to the courtyard, "and we did it with only two people being maimed."

Snow sighed as she reminded him, "You know that I'm the only one who can saddle or bridle him without trouble."

"You should see what happens to the stable hands when I even mention the name Rosebud," Jack chuckled, "it's positively hilarious seeing the looks of terror on their faces."

"You are a very evil man m'lord," a smiling Snow said as they walked past the guards and out into the cool morning air. The great stallion tied up to a post glowered at everyone until it saw Snow White, only then did he whinny welcomingly as she untied him and put her saddlebags into place. Approvingly she noted the previsions and supplies had already been attached and she hoped that Rosebud hadn't been too viscous to the poor kitchen boys.

"I'll never get used to seeing that," Jack remarked as the frightening beast acted like the gentlest pony around Snow. Giver to her as a foal Snow had raised the horse, even nursing it back to health when Rosebud fell ill one winter, and the horse loved Snow dearly. Of course it hated everyone else, but that was considered a acceptable trade off.

"Tell mother I've gone," Snow smoothly pulled herself up into the saddle, "and keep an eye on Rose Red for me. I don't think she'll do anything too stupid, but I want to be sure."

"Of course," Jack executed a graceful bow before asking her, "and how long do you think you'll be gone this time?"

"I hope only two weeks," with a nudge of her heels and a tug of the reigns Snow turned the stallion towards the gate in the outer wall as she continued, "but I may be longer, it depends on how the hunting goes."

"Good luck," Jack called as Rosebud took off, mane and tail streaming behind him like a flag as he carried Snow White off on her quest.

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

The Quest: A Fractured Fairy Tale

Part Two

"What do you mean," Snow White asked after nearly two days of travel and searching, her heavy traveller's cloak now partially stained with mud and dirt, "the witness has been taken by a dragon?" She looked confused as she continued, "From the rumours that lead me out here I thought that Charming rescued Naomi from it."

"He did," the village elder nodded cheerfully, "but he couldn't actually kill it, m'lady." At her confused look he continued quickly, "Dragon's are rare beasts, y'know and her Majesty might be a wee bit upset if people were slaying them all."

"Right," Snow conceded the point, her black hair tied back in a messy braid. "So Lady Naomi was out washing clothes down by the river and the dragon snatched her, again?" she asked. A pause, "From the exact same spot she got taken from?"

"Aye," a taller young man agreed.

The bar keep arrived with their mugs of dark beer, setting them down with a thump. "Suppose she's unlucky that way," the heavily muscular man rumbled out.

Snow had a fairly annoyed look on her face, "And I guess she was the last one to see the Prince?" They nodded seriously and Snow sighed.

"What do you want to do, ma'am?" the little town's mayor asked her seriously, holding onto his hat and turning it nervously in his hands.

She took another drink of the bad beer, visibly shuddering at the taste before looking around at the inn they were sitting in glumly. "It looks like," Snow said seriously as she rose tiredly, "I'll have to rescue her, myself."

Ignoring all of their protests Snow smoothly rose from the table, tossing some coins on the table top as she strode outside to see a familiar sight. Rosebud stood there by the post with a very self satisfied expression in the red stallion's posture, two young men writhing in pain nearby as they weakly clutched at their vitals.

"I warned you to leave him alone," Snow said pleasantly as she untied her horse. Smoothly pulling herself up into the saddle she asked crisply, "Is there an armourer in town?"

"No," one of the men Rosebud had taken a disliking to painfully pulled himself up as he said, "but our black-smithy dabbles in it."

Snow nodded as she nudged her stallion forward, "Good enough."

Nearly two hours later and the young woman was riding back out of town, fully dressed for battle. A helm covered her head, visor raised, and a gleaming shirt of chain mail covered her upper body. She awkwardly carried a wooden lance, tipped with metal, and along with her short sword a longer blade was slung over her back, a triangular shield strapped to one arm.

Rosebud puffed out a complaint at the added weight and Snow smiled to herself wryly. "It could be worse," she sighed out as she patted his neck, "they could have talked me into wearing the plate mail armor that smith offered." With a grim smile she mused, 'Not that plate would help much. Hampers your movement too much, and against a dragon's flame or claws it wouldn't do much good.'

"Good luck," the mayor called out to Snow White as she passed the bar, the man now swaying slightly from the drink.

"I'm going to need it," Snow answered as she left the edge of town and headed out into the largely untamed forest beyond.

Following the old main road they travelled for a short while before veering off onto a roughly broken in trail. The thick forest that circled the town began to gradually disappear even as they eventually reached the river, following it up into the hills. The ground grew rougher, grass being replaced by dirt and rock, and soon there was a faint smell of brimstone hanging in the air.

"We're getting close," Snow murmured, her blue eyes warily searching for signs of the dragon's den. Like the wyrms that the beasts were said to be related to dragons largely chose to make their homes underground, usually settling in naturally formed caverns. 'And this looks like dragon country,' she thought to herself grimly.

All around them the bare stone had been scorched, even partially melted in places, and the surviving brush was withered and unhealthy, with sickly brown leaves and twisted branches. Few if any animals lingered nearby, only small creatures too little to be of any interest to something with a dragon's appetite. Even the skies were mostly clear, the usual sound of bird's song entirely absent as they went higher into the rocky hills.

Something spurred Snow to climb down from her horse, advancing quietly as she made her way forward to peer around a large boulder. "Well isn't that interesting," Snow blinked in surprise as she took in the view that awaited her.

Lady Naomi was chained up to the cliff side, the lovely redhead dressed in the skimpy rags left of her clothes, rags that did little to hide her lush curves. Oddly she didn't even look very dirty, the dragon apparently having taken some pains to take good care of her to feast on later. The beast itself was curled up nearby, the red and gold scaled creature thick in body with a thin neck and tail along with a slightly larger triangular head.

'It must be a younger dragon,' Snow noted as she studied it's gleaming fangs and brow ridges, 'only a hundred or so, maybe.' It gave her somewhat better odds, really, though she disliked the idea of hurting what amounted to a dragon child. 'Still,' Snow mused as she quietly returned to Rosebud, 'it's not like I have a lot of choice.'

Smoothly Snow climbed into the saddle, grabbing the lance and holding it ready pointing forward if a bit high. She took a steadying breath the used her heels to nudge Rose bud into motion, another signal pushing him to a run. Racing around the corner they saw the dragon rousing itself from a nap, looking around before instantly fixing on them.

'There goes surprise,' Snow thought as she lowered the lance to strike.

"Sir Knight," Naomi cried out happily, her breath nearly popping her bosom free from the remains of her blouse.

A few beats of those massive wings began to push the ten foot long dragon up into the air, but Snow was prepared for something like that. Shouting out a half-remembered battle cry she ripped the lance right through the heavy leather wing, breaking the weapon but sending the beast crashing back to earth with a roar of pain.

Casting the broken stump of the wooden lance aside Snow swiftly slipped her feet free of the stirrups and dismounted onto the rocky ground, drawing the heavy sword slung over her shoulder. Almost on cue the stallion moved around to the other side of the dragon, facing off against the much larger creature with it's pure bad-temperdness.

"Oh be careful, Sir Knight," Naomi cried out worriedly, tugging weakly at the chains that still bound her to the cliff.

Snow watched the beast warily, especially the tongue that darted out to occasionally taste the air. The dragon almost seemed reluctant as it swivelled it's head back and forth between Rosebud and Snow White, trying to decide which was the greater threat at the moment.

'Now how did Naomi get tied to the wall in the first place?' Snow found herself wondering, 'It's not like the dragon has hands...'

The dragon reared up, great mouth opening as it looked over at Snow White then suddenly bleated in pain. Rosebud had just slammed his hooves down on the stunned dragon's tail, hitting it with a sudden burst of pain. Wheeling around it went for the horse, sleekly snaking forward before it realized it's fatal error.

Cursing the weight of her armor Snow got on top of the beast, getting her sword around to hold the weapon against the dragon's throat. "I figured it out," Snow said coldly, "finally. Change to your other form, now." She smiled slightly, "Or I swear that I'll kill you, now."

The dragon was still as it weighed it's options, then the dragon shuddered. As Snow jumped down the dragon shrank, pulling in swiftly as the wings disappeared, scales lightened and the body reshaped itself. The golden haired woman rose stiffly, clutching a bleeding shoulder as she coldly asked, "How did you know?"

Snow turned back to the visibly stunned Naomi, walking over to unchain the woman. "You couldn't have locked her up with claws," she said casually, "you must have chained the lady up when she was unconscious."

"Thank you," Naomi managed, looking at Snow in confusion, "you're... a woman?"

Realizing the source of the confusion Snow took her helm off, smiling wryly as she said, "Sorry." She turned to look back at the dragon, the almost metallic gold haired woman garbed in a simple red gown, "Why do you keep capturing Naomi, anyway, Miss...?"

"I am called Dawn," the dragon said. She gave a sideways glance at Naomi, a faint blush colouring her cheeks as she said, "In truth, it is difficult to explain..."

Snow blinked, noting the thoughtful gaze that Naomi was now giving the dragon. 'I think she won't need rescuing from Dawn anymore,' she mused. Clearing her throat to get their attention she asked, "Naomi, after Prince Charming saved you where did he say he was going?"

"Further west," Naomi answered promptly, "towards the High Queen's lands."

"Even farther to go," Snow whimpered. She sighed and bowed, "Thank you." After Snow climbed up on Rosebud and walked away she could still hear the two women talking.

"Your poor shoulder," Naomi exclaimed.

"There is a healing spring nearby," Dawn reassured her, "I have used it before, like when Charming stabbed me."

"Why have you been taking me captive, anyway?" Naomi asked her softly, helping support the other young woman.

"I saw you washing clothes down by the river," Dawn answered her shyly, "and I was entranced by your beauty..."

To be continued...


	3. Chapter 3

The Quest: A Fractured Fairy Tale

Part Three

Snow White grit her teeth, strands of her black hair falling into her eyes. "You have got to be joking," she sighed wearily, raising her sword unconsciously.

There was a rumbling laugh from the great wolf standing before her, the five foot tall and silver-gray furred beast studying her with an faintly amused expression. One wouldn't have thought that the wolf's snout, ears and golden eyes could convey such a range of emotion, but somehow it all seemed to work.

"I rarely joke," the Wolf calmly replied, "the one you call Charming was here only a day ago, but has moved on since."

"At least I'm catching up," Snow sighed.

The Wolf regarded her with a faintly predatory expression. "Of course, there is always the question if I'll let you continue on your little trip," he added, moving forward with a slight limp, the healing scar of a recent wound on his upper leg.

Snow smiled back grimly, glad she was wearing the now slightly smelly suit of chainmail armor. 'How do knights do this all the time?' she wondered, moving so that the sword was ready to strike. "That wouldn't be a good idea," Snow advised him.

"Oh?" the Wolf twitched an ear curiously.

"You probably could manage to eat me," Snow conceded as she waved her sword around for emphasis, "but I'll hurt you worse than you already are. More importantly trouble will follow me, others coming to avenge me soon enough."

The Wolf growled deep in the back of it's throat, the expression now of pure disgust. "You're royalty?" he grumbled.

"Sorry, but yes," Snow nodded.

Wolf shook his head and complained, "I should have just stuck with eating the damn pigs." He turned around stiffly, slowly moving off into the forest but she could still hear him ask, "Why do you call Charming a prince?"

"He's of royal blood, of course," Snow answered in

A laugh came from the shadows, "No, that is not what I meant." Wolf continued, "Charming cannot be a prince because she is a woman."

"You're certain?" Snow managed to get past her shock.

The Wolf's final comment was simple, "I smelled it."

Snow stood there a moment on the path, then she shook herself. "I still have to find Charming, if only to get some answers," she murmured to herself. She whistled loudly, piercing the silence then called out, "Rosebud!"

The sound of hooves on the hard ground signalled her stallion's arrival and Snow smiled happily as the great beast neared, long red mane and tail flowing in the soft breeze. She grasped the saddle horn and pulled herself up into the saddle stiffly, settling into place with a sigh. A gentle tap of her boot heels sent them off down the road even as the stallion made a soft questioning sound, somewhere deep in the back of his throat.

"The Wolf was gentlemanly," Snow reassured him as they continued on through the shade of the trees, "I'm fine." They moved down the road and she smiled slightly as she revealed, "We are less than a day behind Charming, it seems."

The High Queen's lands that they were travelling through were prosperous, a beautiful region, but Snow largely ignored the sights as they reached the highway and continued on to the west, the last direction they had for the wayward Charming. 'Charming is a woman?' she thought, thinking back to the time she had seen him.

It was certainly possible, she had to concede. The beautiful blonde boy had delicate features, almost feminine, and while he had been strong there was no reason in truth a woman could not have been. While there had been no sign of breasts that was easily explained by the armor, in truth Snow found herself mistaken for a man in her own dress.

"So how upset will Rose be when I tell her about this?" Snow wondered aloud, noting a marker indicating there was a town just a few hours ahead of them. With a smile she urged her horse forward, looking forward to a warm bath, bedding and possibly clean clothes even as Rosebud probably was for a clean stall and good hay.

The town was a larger one, a walled keep out on the edge of the High Queen's lands, likely intended to help defend a valuable trading route. The walls towered nearly twenty feet high all around, while a small town extended out around the central keep itself. The buildings were a mix of stone and wood, signs handing out for various shops, people's homes sandwiched in between the stores.

The inn was nearer to the keep, probably established shortly after the keep itself was. Snow checked out the stables first, looking over the stalls and finding them to be both clean and well constructed. Leaving a few coins with a page she walked away, pausing only to warn the boy to be very cautious around her horse. Rosebud huffed out a disappointed noise and Snow chuckled.

The innkeeper looked up as she entered, taking the details of her appearance in a glance. "Another adventurer," he grumbled, his long black hair falling in a graceful wave down his back.

'It couldn't be,' Snow thought with dawning hope. "I'd like a room for the night," she said to him crisply, reaching for her money pouch.

"One silver," he grunted.

Snow set two of her gleaming silver coins down on the desk as she said, "What was that about another adventurer?"

The big man studied the coin a moment, finally nodding in satisfaction when he was sure they were both real. "Aye," he met her eyes and said, "the man's horse lost a shoe an' the smithy is right busy, couldn't get to it until today."

"Do you know where he is?" Snow asked eagerly.

"Out in the common room, last I checked," the innkeeper looked at her a bit warily. "There ain't gonna be trouble, is there?" he asked.

"I'll try not to," Snow answered, dropping another coin on the desk. Ignoring his surprise she strode down the hall, deciding to check the inn's common room first.

The air carried the sweet smoke of tobacco along with food and drink. The tables were set up evenly apart, crowded with people, and loud conversation went on between the people. Merchants, farmers and town people all mingled together, their clothes reflecting a wide range of class and wealth. And in one corner, a figure sat apart from everyone else.

The blonde hair framed a face that was almost too pretty for a man's, blue eyes looking down contemplatively into a drink. Charming was dressed much as Snow was, battered armor and a fine cloak, and from a distance she certainly looked much like a man.

Charming looked up from her drink as Snow approached, her eyes widening, "You."

"You aren't very easy to track down," Snow sighed, grabbing a chair and sitting down across from her, "I've been chasing after you for weeks." Now that she was so near, yes, she could be certain this prince was a woman. The glaring absence of a Adam's apple, the delicate cheeks, so many qualities added up. 'So why didn't I see it before?' she wondered.

"So," Charming sighed as she took a drink of her ale then asked, "have you come to avenge your sister's honor?"

"But Rose Red said you..." Snow trailed off. What Rose had said was that Charming hadn't used a sword on her, metaphorically speaking. That didn't rule out much, really. "No," Snow sighed, "I've come to bring you back to Rose."

There was a haunted look in Charming's eyes as she said, "It could never work,"

"I assume my sister knows your true nature?" Snow asked. She sighed once Charming nodded, "Remind me to smack her one for leaving that little detail out."

Charming's eyes flashed, "Don't you dare."

Snow smiled, "I knew that you cared for her."

A faint blush colored Charming's cheeks. "And how upset will your mother the Queen be about this?" she asked with a sigh.

"You know, I've always wondered why she prefers having so many female guards around," Snow answered her dryly. She looked over at Charming thoughtfully and asked the question that had been bothering her for awhile, "So how did you get into this, anyway?"

"I was the last daughter of five," Charming sighed, "and my mother named us for the qualities she wanted in her daughters. Grace, Virtue, Serenity, Honor and myself, Charming."

"Must have been interesting," Snow smiled slightly.

Charming nodded slightly, "As the last child I wanted to go out to make my way in the world, and my family reluctantly agreed." She smiled wryly, "I didn't set out to be mistaken for a man, it just kind of happened that way..."

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

The Quest: A Fractured Fairy Tale

Part Four

"I'm really very sorry," Charming said sheepishly as they rode away from yet another rescue, the adoring female fans looking a bit disappointed at their leaving. The beautiful blonde haired young woman looked so boyish it was easy to understand the girls interest, especially with her fine cloak and gleamingly clean clothes. Oddly her companion didn't notice that a fair bit of the interest was, in fact, being directed towards her.

"No more side trips," Snow White growled out, her own long black hair tied back to try to keep it out of her face. "We've probably added a few days to the trip as it is," she scowled, noting with some irritation how messy her own garb was. The chain mail had begun to rust, despite her attempts to scour it clean, and the cotton undershirt was stained and getting a bit rank. Her cloak was muddy, the once flowing cloth heavy and uncomfortable.

Charming nodded glumly. "There are just so many people in need," she explained quietly, "I fear I find it difficult to turn away."

They rode on, Rosebud and Charming's noble steed moving at a steady pace along the highway towards Snow White's homeland and her waiting sister. "Me, too," she finally conceded, "but we have other concerns, too."

"Fair enough," Charming brightened slightly, "did Rose really miss me?"

Snow grit her teeth to keep herself from saying something rude. Variations of this conversation had been going on for the last few days as they journeyed onward and she was getting more than a little tired of it. "She was heart broken over losing you," she said patiently.

Charming frowned, still looking adorable as she did so. "Your mother is going to be upset, though," she fretted.

'I wonder if Rose would be upset if I just clubbed Charming unconscious and then hauled her home?' she thought. Discarding that idea Snow continued, "Rose has my mother wrapped around her finger, if you make Rose happy then my mother will be happy."

As they passed a nearby village a young woman raced forth, her dress low-cut and breasts bouncing so much even Rose was distracted. "Wandering heroes, I'm so glad you gentlemen came," she sighed, "we need your help!"

'Gentlemen?' Snow blinked, then as she saw Charming's eyes light up eagerly she groaned, 'Oh no, not again...'

It did turn out to take a bit over a week of travel to finally reach the castle, a hectic week of adventures for the both of them. First there was the great wyrm threatening a village, then a giant who was blocking the pass and finally another maiden being threatened by a hulking troll. It was that last rescue that was bothering Snow now...

The troll itself hadn't been that much trouble, in all honestly. Usually nocturnal creatures, the troll was dumb and slow in the heat of the summer sun and together the two of them had been able to lure it into a deep crevasse that was nearby. Snow knocked it off balance and down it went, eventually landing wit a loud thump. Not enough to kill it, but that would slow it down a while.

Returning to free the maiden the fail lady had rushed right by Charming, ignoring the woman, and instead pressed herself to Snow White, her shredded dress now scandalously revealing. "Oh thank you," she exclaimed before pressing her lips to Snow's.

"Urk," Snow couldn't even talk for a moment, even more startled to feel the girl's eager tongue gently pressing against her own lips. Gently she disengaged, a fierce blush coloring her cheeks as she softly said to her, "Are you all right?"

"I am now," she purred, long red hair flowing over her shoulders as she looked up to meet Snow's eyes hotly.

Charming looked like she wanted to laugh, her eyes nearly dancing. "I thought you said we were in a hurry?" Charming asked.

"Right," Snow seized on that, quickly putting some distance between herself and the amorous young lady, "we have, uhm, a quest! Right!" With that she mounted Rosebud, Charming soon following as they moved off.

"Awww," the beautiful girl pouted, sticking out her bottom lip adorably as the two heroes rode off with undue haste.

"Are you all right?" Charming asked the blushing Snow.

"What was that about?!" Snow squeaked.

"You mean your mother never explained?" Charming blinked innocently. She took a breath and started, "Well, you see it happens when a man and a women come together, and..."

"Not the birds and the bees," Snow snapped at her before gesturing back towards the ruined keep they were riding away from, "I mean that woman back there!"

Charming looked over at her thoughtfully, suddenly seeming serious. "You haven't looked in the mirror lately?" she asked.

"Of course not," Snow said irritably.

"With your clothes, hair tied back and no makeup," Charming explained to Snow patiently, "you look like an adventurer, not a princess looking for her sister's betrothed."

"She thought I was a man?" Snow blinked.

"Or at least she found you attractive," with a sudden smile Charming shrugged, "there are woman adventurers, too."

"Never mind," Snow shook her head, "it doesn't matter."

Now, as they went up over a hill and saw the first view of her kingdom's castle Snow White felt an odd mix of emotions welling up in her. She was certainly glad to be back home, of that there was no doubt, but she would also miss the adventure.

"I'm glad I convinced you to clean up this morning," Charming noted, her cloak and tunic nearly gleaming in the afternoon sun.

Snow White adjusted her cloak, the heavy wool scrubbed clean. Her chain mail was rolled up in a saddlebag and she was wearing the same sort of red tunic and black pants as when she left. Even her long black hair was washed, though she had insisted on just tying it back, as usual.

"A waste of time," a faintly blushing Snow gently used her heels to start Rosebud off as she said, "let's get going."

"Right," Charming gulped once then looked at Snow and tentatively asked, "are you sure your mother won't be angry?"

Without answering Snow firmly slapped the rump of Charming's horse, sending him galloping down the hill towards the castle and city as she growled, "Get moving!"

Together the riders raced down the hill, slowing as they reached the edge of the bustling city and the paved streets. Familiar faces looked curiously at Charming and nodded recognition to Snow as they went about their business. Shops were open, carts hauled food and people scurried about, all strangely apart from the riders that made their way towards the castle rising above the center of town.

"The stables are over to the side," Snow said as the crossed the moat and went through the castle's main gates.

"Snow!" Jack called, the blonde haired nobleman racing to her side, stepping warily around Rosebud. He smiled as he saw charming, "I see you found our wayward prince."

"Charming, meet Jack," Snow smiled wryly as they climbed down, "he's a bit of a pain in the ass, but a good man."

"Hey!" Jack protested.

Charming smiled, offering her hand as she said, "I don't think I got to meet you earlier, sir, It's an honor, giant killer."

Jack's smile was much more welcoming as he said, "Thank you, your own reputation proceeds you." He looked over at Snow, "You're mother is on the warpath again."

Snow sighed softly even as Charming went pale and asked, "Why is she angry now?"

Jack lead the two tired travellers inside, "Not your fault, thankfully. There's been a rash of monster sightings out in the countryside, the queen may have to send out troops..." He trailed off when he saw the looks on their faces, "What?"

"I think at least some of it's been handled," Charming explained, quietly filling him in on their last few weeks adventures.

Jack chuckled softly as he tossed a impish look at Snow, "You know, I bet you'll be riding forth like this again."

"Oh?" Snow raised a sceptical eyebrow.

"Adventuring gets in your blood," Jack explained to her just a bit regretfully as they reached the throne room.

"We'll see," Snow replied shortly as they went inside, pausing only to order the guards not to announce them. Together they moved through the courtiers waiting for audience, conversations stilling as they passed until they reached the front.

Rose Red spotted them first, her pale and melancholy face lighting up into a radiant smile. "My love!" she cried, racing to Charming's side and throwing her arms around the other woman, the two holding each other close in a romantic moment.

"Well isn't that special," Jack commented dryly.

"Hush," Snow hissed.

Charming's voice was quiet but Snow could still hear as she murmured to Rose, "I will never leave you again, I swear it."

The Wicked Queen smiled wryly, sitting comfortably on her throne as she watched the joyful reunion thoughtfully. Her gaze moved over to Snow as she approached the throne and she said warmly, "Well done, daughter."

"Thank you," Snow smiled as they watched the happy couple murmur loving endearments to each other. "We have some things to talk about," she added, Snow wondering how her mother was going to take knowing Charming was a woman.

The black haired beauty on the throne smiled slightly, eyes twinkling. "Oh, I know Charming is a woman," the Wicked Queen replied, "you didn't notice at first?"

Snow rolled her eyes, "No."

Some weeks later, shortly after the joyous wedding of the princesses Charming and Rose Red a low fog lay over the kingdom. From a side gate of the castle a figure rode forth, cloak flowing over her shoulders. A fine suit of chain mail armor glowed, a sword strapped to the one arm and a bastard sword swung over the back.

The great stallion whinnied softly, a soft objection from the back of his throat as they went over the cobblestones towards the hills and what lay beyond.

"Don't whine, Rosebud," Snow White said to him impishly, "if we didn't leave early there'd be all sorts of discussions."

Rosebud snorted, clearly indicating his feelings about early rising.

They moved quietly through town, nodding greetings to the few merchants that were just opening up. Out past the town the road turned to rough dirt and with some eagerness they hurried up the hill, only slowing to take in the view.

Snow looked off in the distance, her eyes sparkling with excitement as she softly murmured to herself, "Guess Jack was right." Gently she put her heels to the stallion's sides as she murmured with a smile, "Let's go see what trouble we can get into."

One more to go...


	5. Chapter 5

The Quest: A Fractured Fairy Tale

Five

"What, AGAIN?!" Snow yelped as the great Wolf moved to block her path. She swiftly dismounted, drawing her sword in a smooth motion.

Snow had been out and about adventuring for about two months now. While the cities of most kingdoms were 'safe' for most values of safe, once you headed out to the borders things got a lot more dangerous. Outlaws and monsters lingered where army patrols didn't go, and preyed on travellers and those willing to live out there.

So Snow travelled the borders, and ended up fighting trolls, a giant, several bandit bands and other minor annoyances. Jack, her mother's vizier, was also right in that the excitement was kind of addictive. And the adventuring had been profitable, with her earning much gold and rarities from bandit hideouts and such.

Swinging back through more familiar territory, she had expected things to be a bit quieter. Well, no such luck...

The wolf snorted with amusement as the beast sat in the middle of the path. "Good to see you too, Snow," the familiar voice rumbled.

"You're not going to try to eat me again, are you?" Snow asked warily.

"I don't really eat humans much," Wolf admitted, "they're too stringy."

After a moment's thought, Snow sheathed her sword. "So what do you want?" she asked the beast cautiously.

Wolf growled softly in annoyance. "I was sent as a messenger. There is a woman in trouble, in the village up ahead. She'll find you." Before Snow could reply, the wolf swiftly disappeared into the dense woods.

"Crap," Snow sighed as her horse nickered softly. "Yes, we're going to go check it out," she admitted as she swung up into the saddle, "the Wolf would probably hunt us down in we didn't."

Rosebud made a agreeing sound, and they headed off.

The 'village' was really just a traders' encampment, with huntsmen, fur traders and others meeting and dealing with the merchants from larger towns. It was a rough sort of place, with dirt roads and timber buildings, but lawful in it's own way. Most of them men knew if you offed another hunter his buddies or family would come after you, so it really wasn't worth it.

The armed guards of the merchants eyed Snow warily as she rode by. Despite numerical advantages, city guards almost always had a hard time with adventurers. It was one of those mystical laws of fantasy, and one only flouted them at your peril.

Snow adjusted her chain mail shirt as she climbed down from her horse, looking around warily. "Wonder who we're supposed to meet?" she mused softly.

As she advanced through the village, Snow picked up a loud argument in one of the huts. A woman, she thought, said, "She's one of your best trackers! We can't abandon her!"

"I will not send any more men out," the other voice replied.

"And if she was one of your lackeys?" the woman demanded.

"Even if she was, I won't throw any more lives away," he answered.

"Cowardly bastard..."

A door slammed open and Snow watched a tawny haired, golden eyed young woman stride out of one of the shacks. She looked very pissed off, and bystanders scurried to get away. She looked around, then her gaze landed on Snow and she strode towards her.

Casually Snow put her hand on the hilt of her sword, just in case she needed to do a quick draw. She didn't think the woman was armed, but...

"You," she scowled, "are you the one the Wolf said was coming?"

'Ah,' Rose relaxed her grip on her sword. "That would be me. I take it you aren't the one needing rescue?" she asked dryly.

"No, but there is a girl in distress," she replied. "I take it that's one of your specialities?" she asked archly.

"My reputation is somewhat exaggerated," Snow answered, "Miss...?"

"Heather," she answered shortly. "Will you help?" she asked bluntly.

"Considering the Wolf would probably hunt me down if I didn't, yes," Snow answered dryly. "What are we dealing with?" she asked as she followed Heather into the woods.

"There's a witch in the woods, casting enchantments on anyone who gets too near her hut," Heather explained. She paused, "Is that horse going to follow us all the way?"

Rosebud neighed.

"Yes," Snow shrugged.

Heather sighed. "Anyway, she's luring people in and we think killing them," she explained.

"And the village headman refuses to stop it?" Snow raised her eyebrows.

"He seems to think a loss every few weeks isn't so bad," Heather answered as they forged forward through the brush.

Rose watched Heather gracefully climb through the woods, clearly a experienced forester. Though she had a slight limp, and a wicked looking scar on her leg. The way she moved almost seemed familiar, but she couldn't quite place it.

"I don't think the Wolf would hunt you down for not helping," Heather noted. She smiled, "Maim, possibly, but not kill."

"Oh that's comforting," Snow snorted.

It was the rumbling chuckle that clued Rose in on whom she was dealing with. She didn't say anything, though... there was no point revealing she knew whom she was dealing with.

They reached a path cutting through the woods, slightly overgrown looking but usable. "We're nearly there," Heather told Snow.

"Do you have a plan?" Snow wondered. Attacking a witch was a foolish thing to do, so preparing might be a good idea...

"Well, your armor is iron, which will provide you with some protection," Heather noted. "Basically I need you to distract her long enough for me to rescue her captive," she shrugged.

"So I'm canon fodder?" Snow asked wryly.

"Pretty much," Heather agreed frankly.

A few minutes later and Snow was striding up to the front door of a quaint little cottage. It looked like something from a story book, with flowers growing along the path, pretty paint and fancy decorative touches. But despite that, there was a faintly... ominous feeling about the place.

Before Snow could knock the door swung open. The old woman beamed up at her happily, "Hello, hello! Welcome, granddaughter. Come in!"

Despite KNOWING she was in no way related to the old woman, Snow nearly felt herself nodding and agreeing. It was eerie. But keeping a grip on her sword cleared her mind a bit, even as she followed the old woman inside.

The inside looked just like a older woman's home. Nice, cushiony furniture, a large bed, a nice kitchen with something on the stove. But underneath there was a scent of rotting meat and decay, rust or blood on the floor.

"You should take that horrid armor off, dear," the witch added cheerfully, "it's much more comfortable without it."

Snow could feel the compulsion in her words but fought it off. "No," she answered.

"No?" the old woman picked up a knife, then shockingly moved to stab Snow.

"Awk!" Snow staggered back, feeling like she was wrapped in toffee. It was hard to react, dodging the shining blade as the woman hacked at her, laughing.

"It's been a long time since someone actually fought back," the witch cackled, "I'll enjoy dicing you up and stuffing you in my crock pot!"

Snow grunted. It was hard to fight her, the enchantments around the place kept throwing her off. One moment she'd see the sweet little old lady, then the next a aged crone was hacking at her. She was barely managing to parry her attacks.

As they fought, Snow saw Heather sneaking in through the back. Snow attacked the witch, doing her best to keep her distracted as the other woman headed to the rear rooms of the shack.

"Feisty!" the witch grinned, clearly enjoying the battle.

"Huff!" Snow grunted in effort as she was slammed backwards. Damn it, she fought ogres before. How the hell was a old lady this strong.

"You face me in my home and think you can win?" the witch taunted. "this is my place of power! Fool!"

"Killing me is a bad idea," Snow tried to stall her a bit, "I'm royalty. Someone will come looking to find out what happened to me."

"Blue blood tastes as good as any," the witch grinned, showing misshapen, sharpened teeth, "the more the merrier!"

Snow grunted in effort as she blocked another blow. Her arms actually hurt from absorbing the shocks, and the witch seemed tireless. 'Next time, assuming there is a next time, I'm insisting on a better plan,' she thought grimly.

But before either the witch or Snow could continue, a heavy meat cleaver came down with a thunk into the witch's shoulder. "Argh!" the witch choked as a spurt of blood sprayed upwards.

The slightly shorter redhead yanked the cleaver free. "That," she growled, "was for tying me up and dumping me in your larder." She swung again before the witch could recover, "And THIS is for trying to eat me!"

As the witch staggered backwards, Snow seized her chance and ran her through with her sword. As the blade sliced deep, she was shocked at the lack of resistance.

"My heart is hidden, fool," the witch laughed, "you can't slay me."

"Maybe not," Heather noted as she strode up with a axe, "but that doesn't mean we can't just cut you up..."

THAT made the witch worried.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

"Do you think dicing her up and burying the pieces will stop her?" the young woman who strangely only answered to 'Red' asked.

"It'll at least slow her down," Snow shrugged. She looked over at Heather, "I assume your wolf side will be keeping a eye on things too?"

Heather blinked, "You knew I was..."

"The Wolf? Yeah," Snow shrugged, "Your eyes don't change, for one thing. And you have that limp from when Charming lanced you, in both forms."

"Well hell," Heather sighed. "I'd better be more careful."

Red moved closer to Heather, "You didn't NEED to rescue me, you know. I would have gotten out on my own."

"Really," Heather said dryly.

"I would have!" Red protested indignantly.

"Uh huh," Heather smirked.

"Oooh!" Red growled angrily.

Smiling slightly Snow left them to argue, mounting Rosebud and riding off. She intended to tell the village leader about the witch's death, so that he could deal with the corpses left there. Then she intended to send a message to her mother, the Queen. She didn't entirely trust the Wolf to take care of things...

To be continued...

Notes: Yes, this is a tie in to my Wolf and Red series of stories.


	6. Chapter 6

The Quest: A Fractured Fairy Tale

Six: Final

Snow White's chainmail shirt weighted her body down, her longsword heavy on her back as they rose on. Rosebud whinnied softly, the great red stallion's hooves thumping on the cobblestones as they went through the outer gate, the streets busy with travelers and merchants.

"It's all right," Snow reassured the beast softly, "I'm just tired."

The guards looked her over warily, young men who clearly looked inexperienced with the swords that they wore, but the three men seemed to gain confidence from their numbers as they moved to block her way. "What is your business in the city?" the leader demanded boldly, the brown haired boy gesturing with his spear.

"My business is my own," Rose answered mildly, her black braid flowing down on her winter cloak. While her voice was pleasant her eyes carried the confidence of a experienced warrior, something the boys instantly noticed. She had been out adventuring for some months now, earning coin with her valor and sword, and it had made her a fighter of great skill.

"I think my lord would demand to hear more," the lead guard blustered, waving his spear around dramatically.

Rosebud looked at the wooden object being waved in his face with pure annoyance, whuffing out a breath in warning. With surprising speed the stallion lunged forward, biting the top of the shaft off and sending the spear's iron head clattering to the ground.

"Rosebud!" Snow thumped him gently with her fist on the side of the neck, "I know they were being rude shoving that spear in your face, but that was a bit much."

Rosebud whinnied, but not terribly apologetically.

"That.. I.. you..." the guard stammered, looking at the end of broken spear in disbelief, then gazing at the stallion in fear.

The younger guard, blonde hair flowing grabbed his comrade's arm, "I think we shouldn't interfere with this person any more."

"But," he blinked.

"That is a war-horse," the blonde hissed, "not some common steed. And no one but those of noble blood could have such a one!"

"But he looked like a common mercenary," the third guard blurted.

"She, actually," Snow said with amusement.

Just then a cheerful voice called out in greeting, "Snow!"

Snow White looked up in surprise, seeing a young woman cutting through the crowd to gaze at her in honest disbelief. It had been many months since she had seen her former lady's maid Alice, but the honey blonde looked a beautiful as ever, her fine clothes and bodyguard showing that she was working for someone of high status. "Alice," she nodded respectfully, "you look good."

"Refer to her as princess," the guard recovered enough of his nerve to demand, looking at her in appalled shock.

"Princess?" Snow blinked in surprise.

"I'm sorry," Alice smiled up at her, "my father sent me to serve in your household to teach me humility, with your noble mother's permission."

A faintly amused look appeared on Snow's face, then she chuckled softly. At Alice's questioning look she explained, "I think it's fairly ironic, considering that my mother hired you with the hope of civilizing me."

Alice chuckled warmly, her eyes crinkling in amusement as she agreed, "Indeed." She studied Snow a moment, "Do you have a place to spend the night?"

"Not yet, I was about to find a inn when these gentlemen," Snow nodded to the guards, "felt it needful to inquire of my purpose here."

The three guards, seeing Snow and Alice talk so familiarly, had realized they were in far deeper than expected. With no other option they tried to look as innocent as possible, a difficult task considering the broken spear and Rosebud's dangerous glare.

Dismissing them with a glance Alice smiled up at Snow, "I would be honored if you'd accept the hospitality of our castle and my Father and Mother. In truth, I think no inn in our city would be worthy of you, anyway."

"I'm sure that you have many fine inns," Snow countered, "and in truth I have grown used to such conditions."

Rose reached up, placing a hand over Snow's still holding on to the reins. "We would be lessened without your company," she met Snow's eyes, "and in truth, I would hear of your adventures too, unfiltered by the songs of bards and minstrels."

Snow smiled, realizing she wasn't going to be able to politely get out of this. Besides, when Alice had been her maid Rose had rarely given in to her wishes, it was a little enough thing to do so now. "All right," she smiled, "I'd be honored."

"Good," Alice clapped her hands, "now, where is the rest of your baggage caravan? We can get your maids and servants to ready rooms at the palace."

Snow patted the saddlebags on Rosebud as she said wryly, "I'm sorry to say this is it, princess. I tend to travel light."

Alice blinked then she shook her head, laughing fondly. "I should have remembered," she said, "you are a most unusual princess, Snow."

"So I've been told," Snow agreed, the two heading up to the palace together, talking softly as they caught each other up with their lives.

Alice had left the palace of the Wicked Queen shortly after Snow left for the second time, slipping away into the morning light. "And without even telling me you were going," Alice gave her a faintly wounded look.

"I'm sorry," Snow said, feeling a pang of guilt as they moved through the town. They had been friends, despite their wildly different natures, the feminine Alice and the more tough, boyish Snow, and she should have at least bid her farewell.

"It's all right," Alice smiled a bit sadly, "I suppose you know we would have only tried to talk you out of leaving." Her own homecoming had been a joyous one, only marred by her still unmarried status. Sadly few princes of quality had passed through the kingdom, and those that had Alice considered to be utterly unsuitable.

"Good princes are hard to find," Snow agreed as they passed the gates to the palace's courtyard, thinking of how her sister Rose Red had found a princess, instead.

"I still have hope," Alice said, eyes faintly amused.

Before Snow could ask what she meant by that grooms arrived to help her off her steed and unloaded her saddle bags. "Be careful of him, he bites," she warned the boys.

Rosebud whuffed out a disappointed sound.

"Just making it sporting," Snow answered him with a smile.

"I see his bad temper hasn't changed," Alice laughed as they went inside, the light blue walls of the palace sweeping up around them.

"I doubt you expected it to," Snow agreed as they walked side by side, the sound of a groom howling in pain heard behind them. She looked at Alice curiously. "I've always wondered, why is this kingdom called Wonderland?"

"While the towns and villages are quite safe," Alice explained, "the dark woods are full of many wild and weird creatures such as talking caterpillars and Cheshire Cats. So it eventually acquired the name Wonderland."

"Ah," Snow nodded.

A page arrived to escort Snow to her rooms as Alice smiled sunnily, "I'll see you at dinner then." She hesitated, "If you like, I could have some clothes sent up...?"

"I think I have something that should do," Snow reassured her with a smile.

Later that evening Alice fidgeted as her noble mother looked on in amusement. The Queen

of Hearts smiled faintly, "I have rarely seen you so nervous, Alice. Is she truly so fearsome?"

"No," Alice shook her head, her green dress flowing as she made herself sit still, "I just want things to be perfect."

The King of Spades looked curious, "And does Snow White know about your intentions towards her?"

Alice paled, "Father!"

The Queen of Hearts was faintly scolding, "We have heard you speak so glowingly of Snow for months, you have not been subtle my daughter."

"I'm sorry," Alice looked down, blushing. "I hope to tell her tonight," she confessed.

It was only a few moments later that a page opened the door and Snow entered the dining room, bowing slightly to the king and queen She had exchanged her travel stained clothes for a fancy silken blouse and trousers, her boots gleaming, and she made quite the striking figure.

Alice's heart nearly skipped a beat as she met those blue eyes, gazing at that handsome face. 'In truth I know why I found all those princes so unacceptable,' Alice mused, 'I was comparing them all to you, dear Snow.'

"Welcome Snow White," the Queen of Hearts nodded, "we have heard of your adventures from the bards and much about you from our beloved daughter Alice."

Snow tossed Alice a look, amused to see her blush faintly. "In truth such tales are exaggerated," she answered modestly, "but I'm honored to be welcomed here."

"I would enjoy hearing your tales," the King of Spades said warmly, "for it has been a long time since such an adventurer has come to our lands."

"I will do my humble best," Snow conceded.

The meal was lively, the food well made and the company quite entertaining. To relieve Snow of storytelling duties the royal family spoke of the wonders of their land and the strangeness that occasionally happened. In truth the time flew by, and eventually sated they all parted.

"May I accompany you to your rooms?" Alice asked as he parents left.

"Certainly," Snow nodded and they left together. Walking the halls she added, "In truth, I had hoped to apologize to you."

"Eh?" Alice blinked.

Snow smiled faintly. "I'm well aware of how much of a handful I was to you," she explained, "and I've felt a little guilty about that."

"No need," Alice said as she set a hand on her arm, "I suspect I'd resist, too, if someone sought to change my nature."

"Nah," Snow shook her head, "I'm just contrary by nature." They reached her door and she placed her hand on the handle, "Thank you for a fine evening."

"In truth, I hoped it would not end so soon," from beneath her dress Alice drew a flask out, "would you care to join me?"

Snow laughed as they entered her rooms, "Where did you get that?"

"As a young girl I got very good at sneaking things from the kitchen," Alice said with amusement. Cups were quickly produced from a cupboard and she poured a bit in each before handing one to Rose, "Here you go."

"Thank you," Snow said as they sat together on the bed. They each took a drink, the room pleasantly quiet then Snow softly said, "I've thought about you at times, you know."

"Oh?" Alice looked over at her shyly.

"Do you remember when I left the first time?" Snow asked. A faint smile, "The feeling of your kiss on my cheek still lingers in my memory even now."

"In truth that wasn't where I had intended to kiss you," Alice admitted, "my nerve failed me at the last moment."

Snow reached out to place a gentle hand on Alice's chin, turning her to meet her eyes. "Where did you want to kiss me?" Snow asked, her voice husky.

"Here," Alice leaned forward and pressed her lips to Snow's, feeling a surge of joy as the taller woman returned the kiss gently.

Blushing Snow moved back, her cheeks bright red. "Me, too," she confessed, "and for longer than I'd care to admit."

"Maybe we should try to make up for lost time?" Alice suggested, grasping Snow's drink then setting them both aside.

"Lets," Snow agreed, both sliding down to the bed. She stroked Alice's hair back as she softly added, "But.. I don't want this to be just a one night thing."

"It won't be," Alice snuggled close, "I have loved you a long time... my prince."

End.

Notes: Yes, that's Alice in Wonderland from Chapter One. I had always intended to follow up on her sometime but space constraints in the first four chapters kinda held me back.. as it was this chapter was nearly a third longer than my usual ones. Still, I think it went pretty well.

The opening lines for this story popped in my head and I just HAD to write it. The leads are derived from various fairy tales, inspired by various novels and stories I've read that have updated them in various ways. A big influence was Bill Willingham's Fables, a modern comic featuring the semi-immortal fables living in modern New York. As far as continuation requests go I'm not promising anything, but I am considering expanding on this in some way...


End file.
